Good Game of Shougi
by Houjun Ri
Summary: [ShikaxHina]“ShShikamarukun…ccan I aask you for a ffavor?” asked Hinata quietly. She was poking her index fingers together. Shikamaru watched her, bored. “What?” he asked now finishing the rice ball. “II wish tto play sshougi with yyou.”


**Houjun Ri: **I was just bored and wanted to do this One-shot with this paring. XD I find it kind of cute.

**Disclaimer: **Trust me. I'll never be able to own Naruto at all.

--

**Good Game of Shougi**

--

He sighed watching the clouds, no intention to move at all. He was sitting in '_his_' spot, where he got to know his best friend: Akimichi Chouji. He smirked out of nowhere and lay down. What else could he do? Train? To troublesome. Meet team 10? Ino would be there to scream at him or torment him. He was happy where he was: watching the clouds and it was all to himself too. Nothing could ruin a day like this at all.

"**SHIKA-MARU!**" cried Ino's voice.

'_Dammit…spoke to soon,_' his mind thought. Shikamaru lazily pushed his body upward facing the blond girl, who surely will hit him probably. A yawn escaped from his lips. "What is it this time Ino?" Now he was scratching the back of his head. The blond hair girl with blue eyes gave him a dark glare.

"You were supposed to meet us at the restaurant!" cried Ino smacking his head.

He grumbled, that's why he was here, to not go to the restaurant couldn't she figure that out? '_To troublesome…_'

"Well?" Ino yelled at him putting her hands on her hips. "Are you coming or not? Asuma-sensei is waiting, so is Chouji!"

Shikamaru thought for a minute looking up in the sky. Should he go or not to go? Which will he decide? He knew if he didn't go Chouji would understand why, but Ino…she was like talking to a wall. He sighed and looked at the blond. "Not this time."

Ino blinked and shrugged. "Fine suit yourself."

'_Surprising she didn't hit me. Eh, she probably saw Sasuke or is in a really good mood._'

Shikamaru sat down on the wooden bench and watched the clouds go by. It was relaxing staying here. This was his favorite hobby: watch the sky. He also had another hobby, Shougi. It was fun to play people who would want to beat him, but in the process fail. He gave a low grin. He had beaten Asuma at least twenty-two times then he gave up.

The lazy genin laid back and closed his eyes. There were barely any missions today, so it was a good opportunity to rest and laid back. He slowly began to close his eyes, but something was bothering him. Someone was here and yet he couldn't see who it was. He took a peek with his left eye and saw a blue hair girl walking to him. He knew who she was…

'_Why is she here?_' he asked himself, pushing his body up for the second time. '_Troublesome._'

"S-S-Shikamaru-kun…is it o-okay i-i-if I join y-you?" stuttered the Hyuuga heiress.

He muttered a 'troublesome' but let her take a seat next to him. He noticed that she had brought food to eat. He watched her closely. He wondered why hadn't Naruto notice this girl at all. Wasn't it obvious? '_No…his brain is like a peanut size he can't think clearly,_' thought Shikamaru putting a small famous Nara smirk.

"W-Would you like s-some?" she asked him handing him one rice ball. "I-I didn't b-bite it…"

Shikamaru shrugged and took the rice ball. He ate half of it. It was pretty damn good too. He looked at her. "You made it?"

Hinata nodded taking a small bite.

'_She's different. Why is she here anyway? Shouldn't she be spying on Naruto or something?_'

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun…c-can I a-ask you for a f-favor?" asked Hinata quietly. She was poking her index fingers together. Shikamaru watched her, bored.

"What?" he asked now finishing the rice ball.

"I-I wish t-to play s-shougi with y-you."

Shikamaru blinked and stared at the blue hair girl. Did he hear her correct? A young girl -his age- wanted to play a boring game with _him_? She looked at him a really light blush came out of her cheeks. He stared at her pale eyes.

Then he remembered the third exam a couple of days ago. She was fighting her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. His black eyes studied the pale eyes that were looking at him.

Hinata was blushing. '_D-Do I have something in my face?_' She touches her cheek she felt the warm cheek on her hand. She frowned. '_Neji-onii-san is right…I-I'm weak…Nobody would want to be friends with me…_'

"Troublesome…"

Her heart sank.

She was trouble after all…

"…you can come if you want."

Hinata looked at the Nara boy. He was standing up waiting for her to follow him or do something. She gave him a small smile and nodded. They walked slowly to Shikamaru's house (because of Shikamaru being laid back.) The Hyuuga noticed that the house surely wasn't a mansion like she lived, it was small but something about it the house she didn't usually feel at her home. It was love…

They entered the house Hinata and Shikamaru took off their shoes and walked around the back yard.

"Shika-" the female voice stopped and starred at the kids.

"What ma?" asked Shikamaru quite annoyed.

Shikamaru's mom just stared at Hinata not saying a word. Hinata's cheeks felt hot, feeling all the attention to her. His mother shook her head and waved at him. "Nothing important. Just wanting to know why you're here so early…and with a beautiful young girl too."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and made a small '_tch._' Hinata in the other hand blushed furiously. Shikamaru's mom grinned at his son and took the Hyuuga's lunchbox. "I'll take that, you two have fun!"

"O-Okay N-Nara-san…"

"Aww. You're such a cutie!" with that she left doing whatever motherly business she must do. Hinata was there standing alone her face getting hotter and hotter each second she was at this house. Shikamaru pulled her outside carrying something she didn't know. They sat outside in the wooden tatami mats. Shikamaru had asked her if she would like to sit in a cushion instead of sitting in the tatami mat. She, of course, refused saying that it was okay.

Shikamaru put the board in front of him and Hinata. "Okay this is what you need to know…"

He picked up a piece. "Let's start with the difficult pieces. This is the silver general it can move one square diagonally or one square directly forward, giving it five possibilities. Next would be the Knight…"

Within at least fifteen minutes of showing Hinata how each piece moved, they began to play. Shikamaru won at least two times, Hinata was eager to play him again. So he let her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her who was concentrating.

"S-Shino-kun asked me t-to play n-next week with h-him…" She moved her pawn.

Shikamaru raised one of his eyebrows. '_Why would Shino ask Hinata to play shougi?_'

As if Hinata read his mind she explained. "He s-says that shougi could h-help him on his m-match. He t-thinks I would b-be worth a m-match."

Shikamaru nodded slowly. He moved his knight which caught a pawn. So Shino was training physically and mentally. '_Good thinking Shino._'

Minutes later Hinata sighed. She had lost again. Shikamaru stood up, it wasn't sunset yet another game would be good. "Want another re-match?"

"Yes."

He blinked. She didn't stutter. He began questioning her. "Why do you want to help Shino?"

"He's a team member…I must help him," she said quietly.

"What if it was Naruto?"

Her neck, ears, and overall her whole face turned tomato red. "Would you also help him as a team member?" he asked.

Hinata sighed. "M-Maybe."

"It surprised me that your not one of those stupid Sasuke fan, instead you're a Naruto fan."

She stood silent. He had no idea…

"You're unique for liking him…yet I feel a bit weird thinking of that…"

Hinata looked up starring at his black eyes. Their noses were almost touching. If someone were to push them they would surely kiss…

'_Sh-Shikamaru-kun…_'

She closed her eyes. Remembering Naruto always asking Sakura for a date. Could she be able to be like those giddy girls who were on a date with the one she loved? Could she be with Shikamaru and go on those dates?

'_N-No! Na-Naruto-kun…I…_'

He kissed her. Her soft lips were touching his soft lips. It was quick, but breath taking. It was both their first kisses. Shikamaru blushed and rubbed his head. "Good game…"

Hinata stared at the Nara boy.

Forget Naruto. She had him…

"Yes…it was."

She wasn't stuttering, not with him at least.

--

**Houjun Ri: **Okay weird, but I wanted to end it there. I just find both these characters cute. It may not be the best out there. But I liked the ending. Poor Naruto. Sorry if the characters were a bit OOC. D: Well review!


End file.
